The four Princesses vol I: Prudence
by Dana Grayson
Summary: Complete: set in Medieval times. After her world is shattered will Princess Prudence be able to save her sisters and find love and safety?
1. Default Chapter

The four princesses.

Volume I. Prudence

By Dana Grayson

Summary: A medieval tale of loss, pain, love and rebirth.  "Pr/A, "/L, Ph/C, and P/G.

Disclaimer" I own nothing Charmed but I'm going to borrow the characters for a little while.  I'll put them back I promise.

Introduction:

This story will be the first volume of a four part love story featuring all of the sisters and how they come to their individual happy endings in medieval

England.

Aditional information: 

1.  The Characters are pretty much the same, still so not to confuse anyone here are the slight changes I made.

Victor: King Victor King of the south

Patty: Queen Patience

Pru: Princess Prudence (I think that was her name anyway but just to be on the safe side…)

Piper: Princess Piper

Phoebe: Princess Pheona

Paige: Princess Paige

Andy: Lord Andrew Hawthorn

Leo: Prince Leonardo Wyatt

Ben Turner: King Benjamin Turner ruler of the north

Cole: Prince Coleridge Turner son of Benjamin.

Warlock Jeremy: Jeremy son of Sedric the dark

2.  When ever we are In each story, say, Prudence's although the main character is a royal their name will not always be accompanied by the person's title.  

3.  there's just one last thing I think I ought to tell you.  I'm um…  Visually impaired so it's hard to remember sometimes to

 Add some visual details PLZ don't hold it against me.  .


	2. the Attack

Chapter 1 the attack.

"You men take the kings quarters kill them as they sleep!"  Sedric the dark shouted to his men as they swarmed through the now lowered drawbridge.

"Aye Lord."  The General of the Army shouted gleefully as he thought of the plunder and fortune held with in these rich walls.

"You two find the children and bring them to me, the rest die where they stand!"  Sedric shouted to another group of his followers.

***

"Hurry they're coming."  The Queen said shutting her door and bolting it even as she knew it would not be enough to keep the invaders out.  "Take the girls 

to Lord Samuel he'll protect them with his life.  The queen told her most trusted man and then she looked to her daughters.  They looked so innocent, Prudence with her long dark hair covered by a black cloak.  Piper with her petite frame garbed in a matching cloak which dwarfed her completely.  The there was her little Pheona, her soft blonde curls hanging free as she struggled to put the cloak on little Paige."  Patience knew that more than likely this would be the last time she'd ever see her girls alive and she just preyed that they'd all reach safety before it was too late."

"Aye highness."  The soldier was replying.

"Now Prudence look after Piper, Pheona, and Paige."  Prudence nodded at her mother and leaned forward saying.

"Aye mama."  And then she pulled back and watched as their mother hurriedly hugged her sisters.

"Girls, you listen to your big sister alright?"  The queen asked and the girls nodded. "And No matter what you have to stick together."  She told them

and even little Paige nodded bravely although her lower lip trembled in confused fear.  The four year old knew only that she'd never ever see her Mama again and that scared her so badly she wanted to curl up under her skirts and hide from everything.  Still Paige knew that if her sisters could be brave so could she.

"Aye ma'am."  She echoed the other two girls.

"Pheona?"  Patients spoke directly to her most wild of children.

"Aye?"  The seven year old replied meeting her eye even as she pulled on her cloak.

"Hold Paige's hand and don't let go do you hear me…"  She broke off as the footfalls stopped just beyond the door.  Turning back to her children her face white with fear and strain she pushed them towards the hidden panel located behind the tapestry of animals grazing in a meadow.

"Go!"  She shouted as the panel was slammed shut.

"Hurry children there's not much time!"  The soldier shouted and they were moving as fast as they could down the torch lit staircase towards the dungeon.

"Pheona hurry!"  Prudence shouted to her sister as she ran with Piper and Pheona carried Paige.

"Come…" the soldier shouted as he saw the stairs above lit with more light.  Pheona stumbled as she tried to hold onto Paige and yet run.  She knew she'd

not be able to in her cloak and so called to her sister.

"Prudence take her I can't keep up."  And Prudence took the youngest of her sisters and then they were all running once more.

There was a shout and then the soldier was falling.  Piper screamed and Prudence hoisted Paige higher as she kept running.

What…"  Pheona asked looking back as she realized just what had happened.

And then they were on her and Pheona was screaming as she was picked up and Paige cried out.

"Pheona!"

"Come on girls we have to move faster or they'll be on us."  Prudence told her sisters who looked at her.

"No we have to go back and get her!"  Piper argued even as Prudence shook her head and dragged her along.

"No there's not time!"  Prudence told her as the passage opened into the dungeon and then Piper was pulling away.

"But we   can not just leave our sister, Mother said to…"  She was saying and Prudence knew there was only one way to get Piper to move.

"She's already dead and so shall we all be if you hinder us any more Piper."  She told her harshly and again grabbed her arm as she dragged her after her.

***

"My Lord riders are at the gate saying they have been sent by King Victor."  A Paige said as he approached Lord Samuel at table in the great hall.

"It is late show them to guest quarters and I shall talk to them on the morrow."  The nobleman said picking at the last of his food, the day had been long

and tedious and he didn't exactly feel like entertaining his step brother's men.

"Aye my Lord."  Lord Samuel turned back to his long time friend.

"I understand this news you have brought me but I tell you we must not take action against the Duke, we have not the proof that what Winterford has said

is the truth."  The Lord of the manner said and the younger man sighed grimly.

"But if he is planning to take the king and…"  He pointed out.

"Nay!  Nay, I must speak to his Lordship!"  Came the shouts breaking the relative peace of the main hall.

"Here now what is this disturbance?"  Lord Samuel asked and one or his men was trying to drag out the intruder.

"I'm sorry my Lord but…"  The soldier began and was kicked in a shin by the hooded figure.

"It is alright but I ask again what has happened that you bring such a commotion?"  Lord Samuel asked.

"It is your half brother my Lord, the Duke's men took the palace and…"  The voice wavered and Lord Samuel moved forward to see just who this intruder happened

to be.

"Remove your cloak good messenger."  With out any extra moves it was done revealing a tall dark haired young woman.

"Prudence."

"Hello uncle."  She said and he could see that she was near to exhausted and was pulling her to a bench even as he demanded.

"Your mother?"

"Dead as is father no doubt."  She replied and he nodded.

"What of your sisters?"  He asked sitting on the edge of the bench beside her.

"I have both Piper and Paige but…"

"Pheona?"

"They grabbed her and…"

"You left your sister behind?" He asked trying to understand just what had happened.

"Aye uncle, they had already grabbed her and I had not a weapon to fight then."  Prudence said looking at her tattered cloak adding.  "I still had to get Piper and Paige to safety so…"  Prudence's voice trailed off and she wished she could have done something, although Pheona was a little wild she still loved her.  Leaving her had been so hard…

"Where are the others?"

"Here uncle."   Came another voice and he looked up to see both children standing not five feet away from them now.  Both looked just as disheveled as Prudence and He motioned to both girls to sit on with them.

"You are not hurt?"  He asked the group at large.  When he was met by shakes of heads he nodded and called out to a passing servant.  "Larissa take the girls to the old nursery and settled them in for the night, Bernard dispatch three messengers to the others and summon the men."

"Aye my Lord."  The forgotten soldier nodded and went to do so post haste.

TBC

***

What do you think?  PLZ R&R.


	3. Forming the Plan

Chapter 2 forming the plan

"What has happened that we had to come post haste?"

"The Dark Duke has taken the palace."

"So then I was correct in my assessment of the situation."  Lord Winterford nodded as he took ale from a servant.

"Aye," Lord Samuel replied

"Do you know if their were any survivors?"  Prince Leonardo asked and Lord Samuel nodded.

"To my current knowledge only the three of the princesses."  Lord Samuel told them.

"Only three, weren't their four?"  Lord Winterford asked.

"Aye, but unfortunately Princess Pheona was left behind."  Lord Samuel told them and King Benjamin frowned.

"They left the princess behind!"  He exploded angrily, just the thought of someone leaving one of his girls behind sent his blood to boiling and the thought that this child's father's own fate didn't help one bit.  Who would stand for the child now?

"Aye and I believe that there is a chance that she may still be alive."  Lord Samuel told the men gathered about him.

"You honestly think that the Duke would let an heir to the thrown live?"  Lord Andrew asked frowning, either his friend was very wise or very naive.

"Aye he would."  Prince Leonardo spoke up a frown marring his young face.

"He'll want a hold of the heir, at least to have a real claim to the throne."  Lord Samuel said and the king nodded.

"He'll have to wed her for that."  Lord Andrew remarked thoughtfully.

"Nay, he could try to wed her to his son."  Prince Leonardo said and Lord Samuel nodded.

"That's crazy, Jeremy's not but a child."  King Benjamin replied frowning thinking that the young man in question could not be more than a year older than his own Coleridge.

"He's two and twenty and ready by many standards for the alter."  Lord Samuel said grimly.

"But the princess is not but seven."  This from Prince Leonardo seated    at the end of he table.

"Aye and so…"  Lord Andrew began but King Benjamin cut him off scowling.

"He'll hold her until the age of consent is reached."  The eldest member of the assembly growled.

"We can not let her be given to that brute."  A voice growled and all turned to see Prudence standing not four paces from the end of the table, dressed in only a dressing gown and wrapper.

"Princess you should not be worrying yourself about this matter, you should be resting you have had a harsh time of it yourself."  Lord Samuel told her.

"Nay my Lord, in truth I can not sleep knowing that my little sister is still there, being held or even…"  Prudence's voice trailed off as her soft eyes went distant

"Very well highness, a seat then."  Lord Samuel said and Prudence nodded taking the spot on the bench that he made for her.

"Now then, what shall we do?"

"Storm the castle."  Lord Andrew suggested.

"Nay, they'd expect that and be ready."  King Benjamin replied thoughtfully thinking as if he'd been the one to storm the palace.  He'd have the guards doubled and…

"Not if you take the dungeon first."  The princess spoke up reminding them all of her quiet presence.

"And how shall we do that highness, do you know of a secret passage?"  Lord Andrew asked and she nodded solemnly.  It struck him that she looked as if she'd been crying and he had an odd urge to go to the girl and offer what ever comfort he could.

"Aye, it's located in the forest just past the lake path."

"It is a good thing you are here then highness."  Lord Samuel said and she nodded.

"I know."  She then said and looked at her hands wishing she could do something for them, something to make up for leaving her little sister behind.

"Alright, so this is what we shall do."

"One thing first my lord, I shall be coming along on this mission."  The princess said and all eyes shot to Prudence's face.

"Nay lady!"

"Highness no, it is not safe for you to…'

"Think sirs, I know the palace like none other, I alone know of the passage and I'll not tell."

"So blackmail it is to be?"  Lord Andrew felt   a tiny smile nudge hiss lips.  This one was clever and if he was not mistaken determined to make up for leaving her sister behind.

"If I must use such tactics than I shall."  Prudence said slightly

"Well, I still will not have it; you are going to be the queen once we get rid of the duke so…"

"Pardon me uncle but I am of age now and I will pull rank if I must."

"And may I remind you highness that although we hold you as more than a woman you are not but a female with all of the limits which go along with it."  Prince Leonardo broke in and Prudence nodded and was surprised when he found himself laying flat on his back on the stone floor.

"A woman is it."  Prudence was standing over him her fists in fighting position.

"Alright so you're a little less limited than…"

"Well, we best be preparing then."  Lord Samuel said and the others nodded.

TBC

***

What do you think?  this is my first attempt at a Charmed story, so please be kind.

Submit Review

Go

  «

3. Forming the Plan

  »


	4. The Rescue Pt 1

Chapter 3 the rescue Pt. 1

"Uncle, I'm going to try and see if I can reach her."

"Alright, you'll have a quarter of an hour, while the men prepare."  The lord smiled at her knowing just what she was up to.  Of all that knew of the gifts granted by patience's bloodline he was about the last living to remember.  The knowledge of the queen's Druidic heritage a well kept secret in the fear that she and her offspring would be persecuted as witches.  Not that Samuel minded, he had loved the woman since they were children and now would care for her children as if they were his own.  In fact, one, the youngest was.  Not that the king or Paige knew of her parentage but she was none the less.

"Thank you uncle."

"Not a worry little Pru."  Lord Samuel told her and then was called away by one of his men.

The princess called to a servant to bring her a few things and then once she had the garments she dawned them behind a tapestry.  Not many would approve of a woman wearing men's britches but just now she didn't exactly care.  She was not going too encumbered by ridiculous skirts tonight.  Her life and that of Pheona depended on this.

Moving to stand in a darkened corner Prudence closed her eyes a moment and practiced her breathing.  She could do this, would do this, she had left one of her only remaining family members behind, one too young to fight for herself.  She could not, would not let her down again.

"Over silence stretching, over a distance so vast hear me now sister not last."  Prudence spoke the chant she'd learned form her mother and preyed to the Goddess that her sister would still be alive to even hear her.

"Prudence are you there?  I can feel you."  Came the tiny frightened voice in her mind.  The great hall faded from Prudence's consciousness.  All she knew saw or felt was her sister's small voice.

"Aye love, I'm here.   Can you tell me what's happening, are you alright?"  Prudence asked not realizing her fingers were crossed in the hopes Pheona was alright.

"Aye, I am unharmed; the men took me and Mama to the tower…"  Prudence barely had time to feel relief as her sister's voice thinned and then stilled completely.

"Pheona?"  She asked afraid she'd not reply.

"There taking her, oh no!"  Came the high pitched cry and Prudence knew that Pheona too was in grave danger.  She'd rarely heard her little sister so rattled.  Pheona was usually so together.  Sure she was always getting into trouble but she was not easily scared.

"Pheona?  Pheona their taking Mama?"  Prudence asked again hoping that her little sister would reply.  Even if they were taking the queen that might buy Pheona a little time.

"Yes," Pheona muttered half heartedly in answer to Prudence's question then she was crying out again.  "No!  Let her…"

Prudence knew she had to keep Pheona there and in control, she had to protect her and right now keeping her calm was the only way Prudence could think of.

"Pheona you have to listen to me, we're going to come for you, please just…" the psychic scream sent Prudence staggering back and then there was utter silence.

"Pheona?"  She asked knowing with an icy dread as her mind rejoined her mind that something dreadful had just occurred.  "Pheona!"  She could feel her sisters buzzing consciousness but it was like she couldn't reply.

"Highness?"  A voice was saying and she found large hands gripping her shoulders.

"Oh, Lord Andrew…"  She gasped as she began to shake uncontrollably.  She knew, they'd killed their mother and Pheona had seen…  Tears filled Prudence's eyes and she found that she was being pushed to sit on a bench near a still raging fireplace.

"Are you alright?"  Lord Andrew was asking as he brought her a cup of wine."

"Aye, I was just…" what could she tell him?  She couldn't say she was talking to Pheona, he'd think her daft or worse…  No, she would never tell anyone of the gifts she and her sisters shared.  "I was just thinking about what's to come."  Pulling her emotions into check she willed her limbs to still, her terror to subside.  Then she forced a smile to her lips.

"Well, that has yet to be seen.  Are you prepared to leave?"

"Aye, just allow me to do one last thing."

"Aye lady."

"Excuse me a moment."  She said and moving to one of the now banked hearths in their corner of the main hall she picked up a handful of ash and began smearing it on her face.

"A clever tactic."  Lord Andrew acknowledged once she'd rejoined him.

"And one my father insisted we learn incase of an attack."  Prudence informed him and she felt her throat close up at the memory of Pheona's scream and the fear in it.  As she'd not had time to use that skill or managed to save her little sister.  "Let's go."

"Aye highness."  Lord Andrew smiled a little at how brave she was being about this whole thing.  She'd looked as if she'd fall apart and yet she'd pulled herself together and was now about to ride back into the hell she'd only earlier escaped.  Yes the Prudence was quite a young lady.

***

The horses were awaiting them in the courtyard as were the castle's soldiers and the four nobles and their contingents of soldiers.

"It has been decided that you shall ride with me Highness, that way if something goes amiss you'll not get left behind."  Lord Andrew said after a moment's word with Prince Leonardo.

"That is sensible my Lord."

"A hand up?"  He offered and she bowed her head in acknowledgement of his offer.  He then lifted her into the saddle and was surprised when she did not stay sideways as he'd sat her but mounted the steed astride.

"Thank you."  Was all she said as if not were amiss.

"Alright, we'll take the forest path to the lake, but all stay under cover of the foliage until all have arrived."

"Ready?"  Lord Andrew asked Prudence and she nodded as he swung up into the saddle behind her.

"Aye."  She said glad he did not question her posture.  In truth she'd only rode astride once before and that because her mother had thought it would be safer for her o know how to ride incase of an emergency such as this. And then they were off.

The first few minutes of the ride were completed in silence but Lord Andrew had the oddest urge to speak with the princess.  She'd been through a great deal that night and he knew men who'd buckled under the pressure of less.

"You know highness, it will be alright, and we will save the child."  He said softly and Prudence shivered, she'd never had a man's breath on her ear, at least not other than her father when he'd taught her to use a bow.  Now though this seemed some how different.  The goose pimples that prickled along her skin were odd.

"Hmm"

'I said…"

"Shh…"

"Prudence?"

"Pheona?"

"They know your coming…" the faint voice echoed through Prudence's mind and she looked up at the man behind her.

"We can't go forward, they know we're coming."

"How?"

" That is not important just stop the men!"  Prudence shouted and Lord Andrew had no choice but to obey.

"Pheona how do they know?"  The princess asked going back inside her mind.

"Mama!"

"Pheona!"

"They killed her, oh no they…"

"Pheona snap out of it, how do they know?"

"Nanny Told'em."  There was terror and tears in her sister's mental voice.  "They did bad things to her and she told…"

"But is it the dungeon?"

"Aye, they're guarding it and have men stationed at the edge of the forest."

"Alright, just stay put we will think of something."

"Highness what is amiss?"  Prince Leonardo asked riding up to settle his mount beside there horse.

"They know we're coming."  She said and he didn't even ask how she knew, instead he called to one of his men and then they were joined by King Benjamin

 and the other nobles.

"What hath happened?"  Lord Winterford asked.

"They know we are coming."  Prince Leonardo replied grimly.

"And how do you know this?"  The Lord asked frowning at the prince.

"We have sources."  Lord Andrew replied grimly and the Prince nodded.

"Nay, that can not be I have been watching and none of the men have been sent ahead."  Lord Winterford replied.

"Do you question me Winterford?"  Prince Leonardo demanded and the Lord slowly nodded.

"Aye, there is no way you'd know of their plans if…"

"What plans?"  Lord Samuel asked frowning and in a flash of motion Lord Winterford was lunging from his horse and bringing up his sword to slash across Lord Samuel's throat.

"No!"  Prudence cried and would have lunged forward if strong arms had not held her back. She watched her uncle's head severed, then the prince strike Lord Winterford a blow to the head.

"Uncle…"  Prudence struggled against her capture but to no avail, Lord Andrew would not let her go.

"There is not you can do now highness."  He murmured into her ear even as that very fact settled in on her like a stone to the bottom of a lake.

"Oh no…"  She breathed and for the first time in her life Prudence fainted dead away.

TBC

***

Well?  Not what you expected was it?  Well if you want to know what will happen next you'll have to let me know there's some one out there reading this.  So PLZ R&R.


	5. The Rescue Pt 2

Chapter 4 the Rescue Pt 2  
  
"There's not much more time." A deep voice said and there was an odd sound, like rustling fabric.  
  
"I know but I do not wish to startle her."  
  
"And if you wait too long Pheona won't survive."  
  
"Aye." The feminine voice said. Prudence thought there had to be at least four people there. Then she heard the soft one once again. "Prudence, Prudence listen to me, you have to fight the darkness." She knew that tender but commanding tone.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Aye love I am here." The voice came again and Prudence opened her blue eyes. There, in the shadows hovered her mother. She was not alone thought there were two others. She saw Lord Samuel and her father.  
  
"I do not understand how can you all be here, you're."  
  
"Dead? Aye love, that we are and it is why I am here."  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Although much hath happened it is not your time. You still have much to do."  
  
"But how can I? I know so little about being a good queen. And there's Pheona, we still have to get her back."  
  
"Aye, that is so but you must remember that not only are you a queen, you are prudence Portia Halliwell, a witch within your own right."  
  
"But Mama, they'll destroy us."  
  
"Nay love, when the moment is right you'll know and use your powers as you should."  
  
"Aye, you must rely on your instincts." Lord Samuel told her and she frowned. Hadn't he just died? How could he already be here? She had an odd feeling that there was not the time to question him or her father so she once more asked.  
  
"But they'll kill us." this to her mother.  
  
"Nay, for love will always protect you." With that Prudence watched her mother fade into the shadow and she herself closed her heavy eyes.  
  
***  
  
King Benjamin took over as the oldest member of the group and didn't have to order Lord Andrew to see to Prudence. He already had his mount riding off of the path into a little clearing off to the right. Then they were all fallowing suit. They ordered Winterford's men dispatched so that they'd not do any more wrong. Then King Benjamin and Prince Leonardo sat down beside the princess resting a hand on hers. He'd met Prudence once or twice and knew her to be kind but with a fiery spirit.  
  
Looking over at Lord Andrew he knew his friend was well taken With her. It was his eyes, the way he had accepted her more readily than most would have. True that Lord Andrew was older, being 2 and 20 while he was only a mere 20, yet Prince Leonardo could see the signs. It made him want to smile. Lord Andrew had lost so much growing up, with his mother and sister dying of the black sickness when he was only 3 and his father dying when he was 4 and 10. His first bride too had died in childbirth so he hoped that this time Lord Andrew would find some happiness. They'd make a good match, she a princess and he a high ranking Lord of the realm of her own kingdom.  
  
Lord Andrew's own thoughts were on not such thing, he was more concerned with reviving the princess. He was gently tapping her cheek and calling her not. He knew not else to do for her. After all he was a soldier and not a physician.  
  
"Highness?" He called and hoped to the heavens she was not addled by all she'd seen and been through. He knew that shock and pain could do that. The thing was there was a light in Prudence that he'd rarely ever seen and it would be a shame for it to be snuffed now. "Please Prudence you much awake for your sister needs you." He told her and he felt the change in her breathing as she came back to her senses.  
  
"What hath happened my Lord?" She asked momentarily disorientated.  
  
"You are alright?" He asked assisting her in sitting.  
  
"Aye, I think so but..." The memory of all that had happened that night slammed through her and she closed her eyes to catch her breath. Then pulling on all of her faculties, she pushed the knowledge that she and her sisters were virtually alone now. She and her sisters had lost first mother and father and now their uncle and last living relative. Tears filled her eyes despite her efforts and she realized that she had a major job to do.  
  
"Lord Hawthorn, where is Lord Winterford?" She asked pushing to her feet.  
  
"He's over yonder being guarded by some of the king's men." Lord Andrew replied and she nodded and headed in that direction.  
  
"I want to see him." Was all she told him. Lord Andrew just nodded and she found herself blocked by one of the king's men.  
  
"Perhaps you should wait until..." The soldier suggested.  
  
"Sir, I am a princess and much too many a man's thoughts you're equal indeed. You shall not shelter me or try and stop me; I will recover my sister alive.  
  
And you may either aide me or get out of my way." She told him and there was a royal baring about her now. Gone was the wafe-like presence she'd only moments ago possessed. Now she was all queen.  
  
From where he stood Lord Andrew bit back a grin she was so glorious in this state, Eyes icy and yet flames shooting from them ea her spine Straighter than an archer's arrow. He had to admire her for that.  
  
"This way highness." Lord Andrew said and the fact he'd called her by her God given name was all but forgotten as they moved to where the king and 5 of his men were questioning Lord Winterford. THE condemned man himself was not saying a word just staring into space and acting like nothing was wrong. As if he was seated at his table amid also his servants in the grand hall.  
  
"Thank you my lord." Prudence said coolly smiling at the king where he was interrogating the man. Something in her eyes must have alerted him to her mood for he nodded a tiny smile crossed his lips.  
  
"Hello Lord Winterford or Shall I say James." Dana said in a tone as sweet as honey warmed by a summer day. "Either way we've going to have a little talk."  
  
"I'll not say a word to you, for you are not and never shall be queen of this kingdom."  
  
"I sea. Then it is true you were a part of this whole charade." She smiled thoughtfully and then advanced on him. "I would not have thought such traitorous behavior of a Lord of the realm."  
  
"What realm? You mean this jest you call a kingdom? One can not have a kingdom if they do not fight."  
  
"Fighting was not the question; one may not have a kingdom if they do not have loyal subjects."  
  
"Loyal to what a witch and a bore of a so-called ruler."  
  
Lord Andrew was impressed when the princess neither flinched nor glared at the accusations made by the traitor. She simply gestured to him and waited for him to join her.  
  
"I think it's time I speak to the man alone." Lord Andrew didn't like that idea but what choice was there? Glancing at the king standing not 10 feet away  
  
he nodded and then the men were cleared from hearing distance.  
  
"You called my mother a witch; do you even know what one is? She made a gesture to her individual face. "Is she a hag or a beauty? Is that why my mother was so beautiful or was she simply a reason for you to justify your actions? Either way you'll not get away with letting my sister parish." With that she moved forward and locked eyes with him. Then she said the little mind spell and was in.  
  
"Is this what you call a witch my lord?" She asked and sent an image of crawly things to him, making him see them all about him. Then she let that fade to try another tactic hoping none of the king's men had returned. "Or..." She had a writhing snake in one hand as she advanced on him. "Is this." She held it out before him and watched the fear and rage dawn in his eyes.  
  
"You'll never get away with this, I'll tell the church and..."  
  
"You'll not I think." She said and set the snake back in the grass. It slithered away as she looked once more to him. "You'll die I think as a traitor to the thrown."  
  
"And you will never find your sister."  
  
"Alas this would be true but for one of your men." Lord Andrew said coming to join them. He'd been watching her work and knew the game. He'd been watching and had come to the conclusion that there was much more to this woman than met the eye but if that helped them save the child so be it.  
  
"Nay, nay, they know not the plan."  
  
"A pity for they too will meet your dreadful fait." She said and he shook his head.  
  
"Nay highness, nay I shall tell you what I know if only I may live."  
  
"How is this coming princess?" Prince Leonardo asked joining them.  
  
"Quite well I'd say, wouldn't you Winterford?" Prudence smiled at the bound lord a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"She's a bloody witch!" Winterford exploded and Prince Leonardo didn't even bat an eye, he knew that just then the condemned man would do anything to protect his own neck. Well Prince Leonardo was not going to play into his hands. Instead he looked to Prudence and asked.  
  
"Would you like one of the swordsmen to finish the questioning?"  
  
"Perhaps that would be a good..."  
  
"Nay, nay there keeping her in the tower, you were correct but they'll move her as my man reaches them with the knowledge of our approach."  
  
"Well now, would you mean Sir Gilbert? There's not to worry there for he hath met his maker a bit early."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So she is in the tower." Prudence smiled wickedly.  
  
"Aye, and will stay there until you arrive."  
  
"I see, well then we will not just walk into their hands."  
  
"Aye highness, we will have to come up with another plan." Lord Andrew replied nodding.  
  
"And him?" Prince Leonardo asked nodding to the traitor.  
  
"I believe the king wishes to have words with him."  
  
"Very well. I'll go speak with him first though." She told them and both nobles nodded.  
  
And with that she departed leaving Lord Andrew and the prince with the dead man bound.  
  
"I tell you she is a witch." Winterford told them and Lord Andrew did not doubt something magical was about the princess but he'd not let that deter him. When this was finished he'd have her to wife.  
  
"Silence or I shall finish you, hang the king's wishes." The prince growled and when the man once more opened his mouth to speak he leaned down scooped up a handful of leaves and soil cramming it into Winterford's mouth.  
  
***  
  
"I think we should just all out attack."  
  
"Nay, I believe we ought to take the castle from all points." Prince Leonardo told them as he, Lord Andrew, King Benjamin and the princess sat off to one side of the camp. They'd not lit a fire so not to be seen by the enemy.  
  
"Nay, they'll be waiting on us so I say that the best attack is head on." The king argued.  
  
"Aye, they will be expecting us to come, but from the forest road. That's why."  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
Ok, fun time; I worked on this for five hours after work today so I'd like at least five reviews to show it was not in vain. 


	6. the rescue Pt 3

Chapter 5 the rescue Pt 3

 The rider came galloping into camp and the entire group began to mount for the attack.

"I have sent word for your sisters to be taken to my home for the time being, that way they will have full protection." Lord Andrew told Prudence as she adjusted the dirt over her face and hands.

"My Lord you do not have to do such things, we shall be fine."

"Nay highness, with your parent's gone and your uncle you're more at risk than ever before.  Think, Sedric may think that he can just pick them off..."

"Nay, he shall not harm my family, none shall ever again!"  She said in a dark voice that, had he been a lesser man would have sent him running.  However Lord Andrew was a seasoned warrior and one not believing in all seen and unseen.  After all he'd watched her with Winterford, how could he not believe?  Besides if he intended to have her as his bride he'd have to adjust.  He just wondered if she'd accept him on those terms.

Lord Andrew knew it was calculated would a queen born and bread take him by any other means?  He only knew he could not let this glorious creature out of his life, not when he'd only found her.  Nay he'd keep her, safe and with him.

"Nay he'll not."  Prudence glanced at him, hearing the steely determination in his masculine voice.  She had a sudden flash of him in a silver doublet and hose, wearing her father's crown and she frowned slightly.  She did not even know the man how could he be her destiny?

Nay that could not be the truth; he was just supposed to aide her on this of all dark nights.

"The men are ready."  Leonardo called approaching them and Prudence nodded.

"Very well, I shall lead the first wave.  You and the king bring the second."  Prudence announced.

"Highness..."  Leonardo began but she cut him off.

"This is my fight more than any other's and I will not allow others to fight it.  Not while I stand by in safety and watch."

"Nay highness that was what I was saying.  I only ink that you should be in the second wave."

"You heard the princess."  Lord Andrew said and Prudence didn't have to look at him to see that he was facing Leonardo as if facing him down. 

Why?  Was he seeing it from her angle or...

"Alright, however you'll have to be careful.  We can not be too sure that there shall not be a troop of men still guarding."

"True but it is a chance I shall take."  Prudence said and lifted her chin slightly.

"Aye highness."  Leonardo said and turned to go.

"Why did you stand with me my Lord?"  She asked not even looking at him.

"You are a queen now, besides you have something they do not know of.  It is best to keep it that way I believe."  He explained

"I know not of what you speak."  She said cockily and he knew he had to show her, that it did not make any difference to him. He would take her witch or not.

"I would say the tricks you did with Winterford." "Oh, I...""Rest assured I shall not carry tale, it is your business and None else's."  He said quickly.

"Oh..."  She truly had no clue what to say to him and they really didn't have that much time for conversation as she headed towards where some of the enemy's

horses still awaited.

***

Prince Leonardo watched her and wondered of her sister.  He'd met Kelsey once at a winter festival at the palace.  He wondered how she was fairing; she'd also

been through a great deal this night. Hopefully it would not scar her too badly.  She'd always seamed the sensible one.

 Now, as he had a moment to himself the prince had an idea of what to do about this whole thing. Moving behind a tree the prince said something and was instantly gone.  He reappeared on the path to Lord Andrew's keep.  He saw the well guarded party advancing party and scanned it's riders for the 2 children.  They were not using a carriage with it would draw more attention so instead they were all riding.

The prince spotted Paige first.  Her form the smallest, and cloaked.  She was riding with one of Lord Andrew's most trusted men.  He was glad to see she

was unharmed although asleep. When he located Piper he saw it was not so.  She was sitting erect in the saddle so not one bit of her touched the solder riding with her.  And her hood was pushed back to reveal her pretty face. AYE, she was much better off than he'd feared.  Her eyes were clear, face dry, although a little pale.  Aye, she would Come through this well.  That was a relief.  She'd had so much trouble growing up in the palace.  Although she was pretty, many did not see that.  They only saw her gawkishness.

***

"Highness?"  One of the soldiers asked and she gestured to the horses.

"We now have extra mounts."

"The king thought it only fitting for you to ride Lord Samuel's stallion."

"Oh."  She almost felt as if she'd just been kicked in the belly.  She'd all but blocked out the image of her uncle's head being severed.  Now though it had nausea churning in her belly. He was dead, he was dead and she was to ride his horse.  Sure it was morbid to ride any dead man's horse but a necessity she was not exactly accustomed too.  That least with Winterford's men's horse's their had been a reason for their demise.  Her uncle on the other hand had been cut down out of malice and betrayal...

"Highness?"  The voice was not exactly soft but it had her looking and coming back to herself.

"Aye, I'll take the mount."  She told them.

"Very well."  Lord Andrew led her from her former path and towards the spot where her uncle's stallion awaited her.

"You are alright?"  Been asked as they approached.

"Aye, are we ready then?"

"Aye, we were just waiting on you."

"Well then."  Prudence stiffened her spine and lifted her head to a more regal tilt.  "Let us go."  She then paused.  "My lord what hath been done with my uncle's remains?"

"I had him removed back to his keep for the time being."

"Very good."  With that she allowed Lord Andrew to help her into h

The mounts were prepared and all were ready, all but Leonardo.  Prudence frowned.  Where had the prince gotten off to?  But then he was joining

them and mounting his steed.

***

As she'd hoped Sedric had removed his men to guard the palace. It was why she was leading them through the dungeon pass.

None spoke as they went.  There were not but 4 guards which Lord Andrew and his men quickly dispatched.  Then they were releasing the men in the dungeon, the king's men, who joined them.

"Alright.  I'll find my sister you go and find Sedric."  The princess said and been objected.

"Nay highness I am going with you.  You may need help."

"Nay, I shall."  Lord Andrew said and his tone brooked no argument. The king didn't bother knowing time and surprise were their Allies. As they came up

into the passage just passed the entrance to the kitchen they found a patrol of Sedric's soldiers coming their way.

Knowing that there was no help for it the king nodded to his own men.  . Prudence found herself thrust behind Lord Andrew and she knew it was for her own safety and that she could fight in hand to hand combat if it came down to that.  She also knew that she was no match for a seasoned soldier toting a broad soldier. She watched as men fought, their swords clanked, metal hitting so hard that sparks flew.  It was a good thing that they'd brought so many men for otherwise they'd have been outmatched.  The princess had a bad feeling that Lord Sedric had used some form of black magic to enhance the fighting abilities of his troops.  If that was so they were truly going to need every bit of their might and despite the danger to being exposed her magic. She knew none were watching her and so for the sake of speed Prudence raised a hand to the sky and began the fire chant.

"Fire of shadow, fire of light hear my voice on this night."  She glanced around quickly to be sure none were watching now and then went on.  "Dark forces are rising in this place."  With that there was a loud roaring and   suddenly the course of the battle changed.  The men she'd come with demolished the

enemies with a minimum of strikes and blows.

"That was odd."  Said one of the men but she didn't listen just headed for the entrance to the tower stairs.  They had to find Phoebe.  She had to find

her and kill Sedric.

TBC

***

Well?  Can you feel the tension?  If you want to know what's going to happen next PLZ R&R.

Submit Review

Go

  «

6. the rescue Pt 3

  »


	7. The Battle

Chapter 6 The battle  
  
At the door Prudence turned back to the men motioning for them to wait.  
  
"'I do not know what he has done to her; I want to go in first. Besides we do not wish to give ourselves away with the sound of clanking metal."  
  
"Nay, lady you are not equipped to fight." Prince Leonardo said and she smiled.  
  
"Lord Andrew?"  
  
"Aye lady?"  
  
"Give me your broad sword."  
  
"Nay lady."  
  
"Aye." Lord Andrew did as she bid despite Prince Leonardo's protests. She smiled and hefted it high above her head. Then she dropped it to the floor.  
  
"I need not the weapons of men, I have my own." She said and was resting a hand over the lock on the door.  
  
The prince watched as the woman muttered a spell he knew very well and the door swung silently inward. So that was it. She was an enchantress. No wonder Winterford had not been injured and yet she'd learned what she wanted to know. He glanced around to see the reactions of the others. Lord Andrew looked not a bit surprised, the king just nodded to himself and the men said not a word against her as she headed inside.  
  
***  
  
Prudence could feel the evil; it was all about her as she mounted the stairs. She knew that she'd have to be careful if she was going to save not only her sister but herself. If she was not mistaken the powers above were enough to bring down the entire palace.  
  
Lord Andrew waited until she had a head start and then felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he found Prince Leonardo standing there an odd look on his face.  
  
"Highness?"  
  
"Tread softly; there is a dark power at work here." The younger man said and Lord Andrew nodded not wanting to take the time to question the odd prince. Together they headed up leaving word for their men to await their return. The king was right behind them though, not caring. He kept thinking of his own son, if it were Coleridge aloft would he not want someone to save him?  
  
***  
  
Reaching the door Prudence felt the fear and knew it was not her own. True she was scared but this was pure terror. She didn't even think as the door exploded before her.  
  
"What the!"  
  
"You!" Prudence growled before she'd even spotted the traitors form in the center of the room. He had been obviously about to strike the child huddled in a corner. That did it. Prudence raised a hand and sent the man flying backward into a wall.  
  
"You." The sneer that crossed Lord Sedric's face made her skin crawl. She watched him get up and prepared to send him back again when the room froze.  
  
"That's better." Prince Leonardo said aloud and she nodded not bothering to ask what he was for there was not the time at the moment.  
  
"What do you propose we do?" She asked. He was already striding to the unfrozen princess in the corner.  
  
"Highness it's alright, we're here to save you." He said gently but she didn't look up her face buried in her knees. He reached out a hand and brushed the hair over one ear. "Are you hurt?" He asked and she did lift her head then and was shaking her head slowly. He gave her a little smile and then picked her up.  
  
Prudence watched him take her sister from the room and was glad, if this got nasty she didn't want Princess Pheona to see, she'd already seen enough.  
  
As time returned Prudence lifted her chin and faced the man who'd killed her parents and harmed her little sister. He'd not escape her as easily as Winterford. Nay, he'd suffer all she had to offer.  
  
"Aye Sedric, tis I." The door slammed behind her shutting Lord Andrew and the others out so that no magic could harm them. And there would be magic.  
  
Despite her vow not to use it she had not control now, she had to destroy this abomination to the human race.  
  
"Good, then since you have taken the brat you shall take her place.' He sneered and advanced on her. She didn't even flinch merely raised a hand and sent him flying backwards.  
  
"Nay, you Lord shall pay for all that you have done on this night!" She said in a deceptively soft tone.  
  
"So tis true, the queen was a spawn of an evil spirit."  
  
"Nay, my mother was enchanted as am I My Lord."  
  
"So the battle field will change then." He said and then suddenly he was not clad in his armor but in a black robe, one worn by practitioners of the dark arts.  
  
Prudence also realized they were no longer in the tower but standing amid a circle of stones. She knew them, the standing circle where her mother had brought them after cach of her sisters were birthed. A smiled suddenly cracked the monsters lips as if he knew.  
  
"That it does." She felt a sudden pang of fear, what if she could not do this alone? What if she needed the power of all of her sisters? They were too little; they'd not be much help. Suddenly she felt something change. A hand slid into hers and she found Piper there her eyes on Lord Sedric. She'd not brought Paige but had with her Prince Leo. There was not the time to ask what was going on for now they had a sorcerer to defeat.  
  
"I believe tis time for this to truly end." The prince said and she heard him begin the chant.  
  
"Of the shadow of the light we call to the protectors on this night." She picked up the chant, although she'd never heard it before in her life she knew its words.  
  
"Hear our call, hear our plea,"  
  
"Give us the strength so our foe we shall defeat!" With Piper's words the room began to glow and suddenly with them stood not only the three but Princess Paige and Princess Pheona. They all were them moving and each in the corners of the room so Sedric was in the center they each raised a hand to the sky.  
  
"Daughters of Patience Children of the light feel our power strip your might!" Three of them chanted.  
  
The prince just stood by watching, ready to lend his power if it was needed. From what he could see they didn't need his help. All had their power swirling about them. Their eyes glowing a white, as pure as newly fallen snow. Slowly the power from their eyes began to shoot forward into the center of the room and like blasts of the sun began to fry the villain.  
  
***  
  
Lord Andrew hear the inhuman screaming and wanted to break down the door, but then he felt an odd presence, looking over he found the Queen.  
  
"Highness?" He asked aghast. She said not but a word only touched her finger to her lips and waited.  
  
***  
  
All at once the being once called Sedric was transformed into a winged demon and began to spin. Then he was exploding in a ball of fire.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
Do you like this installment? Is there anyone still reading it? If so PLZ take the time to R&R. 


	8. the End?

Chapter 8 an Ending?  

"As we will so mote it be."   The three intoned, still noticing that the fourth was silent.  Her powers were as well.  They did find themselves back in the tower room with Prince Leonardo standing there watching.  

"Tis done then?"  The Prince asked and the eldest princess nodded.  

"Aye," Prudence breathed still a little surprised by what just happened.  She'd never vanquished a soul.  Glancing around she saw that her sisters were unharmed and only then remembered the others waiting in the corridor.  The words came to her and she called out.  

"Shuttered doors, open now so the way tis cleared."  

***  

Lord Andrew had had his ear to the door in a completely unLordly manner however he'd been rather worried by the silence from within.  Now as it swung open of its own volition he'd have fallen if not for King Benjamin's hand catching him before he could fall over.  .  

The room was still quite but as both King Benjamin and Lord Andrew saw all of its occupants were unharmed.  

"Well, now I believe tis time to leave this place."  Prudence said and Princess Piper nodded.  

"Aye, there hath been enough darkness done here this night."  The second eldest princess smiled and went to her younger sisters.  "Come now loves, we can go now.'  

""Princess Pheona hurt?"  Princess Paige asked and Princess Piper frowned.  

"Aye love, why twould she not be?"  

"She hath not spoken."  The youngest child told her sister.  

"Princess Pheona?"  Princess Piper turned to her sister but she was not looking at her merely staring at a spot on the floor.  Princess Piper's eyes followed hers and she sucked in a breath.  Quickly she moved to Princess Pheona and moved between her and the bloodstain on the stone floor.  

***  

Lord Andrew could only stare at Princess Prudence; her dark hair was as wild as the wind, her eyes darker than before.  

"Are you well then highness?"  He asked and she nodded.  

"We finished this night's treachery."  She said and it was odd, looking at him she felt her heart do a little flip-flop.  

"Aye…"  

"Princess Prudence!"  Princess Piper called and the eldest girl whirled to see what was happening.  

"What hath happened now?"  

"Pheona tis in shock."  Princess Piper told her and Prudence knew then by the blank look on her little sisters face that Princess Piper was indeed correct.  

"Alright, let's get her from this place."  Prudence told her and Princess Piper began to lead her from the room.  

Lord Andrew watched frowning.  It hit him again that Princess Pheona had seen her mother killed.  

"Come we ought go to the nursery."  Prudence said and Lord Andrew headed off first, the ladies had been through enough on this night, they did not need any nasty surprises.  

They made it to the corridor leading to the children's rooms but Lord Andrew looked to Prince Leonardo and the other man nodded and halted the group while Lord Andrew disposed of the bodies.  He then headed down to the nursery, finding the nanny's body there, mangled and bloody.  It hit Lord Andrew that Princess Pheona must have also seen her killed.  That would be enough to send any child into shock, let alone a princess of not but seven.  

Turning he headed back down the passageway.  

"I believe that we shall leave this place now."  

"My Lord?"  Prudence asked frowning and Lord Andrew mouthed that he'd explain later.  She nodded and then they were trooping out of the palace in the same way they'd come.  

***  

The watcher gazed upon the departing troop.  So, they thought it twas over id they?  Well, that was their truest folly.  The unity would not be so simply defeated.  

TBC

***  

Yee thought twas over did yee not?  Lol, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve.  If you want to see them I'd like at least three reviews.  


	9. the nextg morning

Chapter 8 the next morning

The first thing she saw was the shadows, Prudence bolted upright and frowned, where was she?  This was not her chamber, not the nursery in the palace, even the color of the walls were wrong?  

"Tis alright highness, thou art safe."  A voice said and she frowned scanning the room once more only to find a figure seated beside the bed, her hands going for a puter pitcher.  

"Where am I?"  She didn't care if the girl thought her daft she needed to know what had happened.  

"Hawthorn manner my lady."  The servant replied softly.  

With a rush the memory of the previous nights events rushed back and the princess fell back amid the pillows.  

Now though she let the tears come.  She'd not been able for there had been too much to do but now…  

That was how Piper found her sister a time later.  She lay there sobbing, the tears streaming down her cheeks.  

"Prudence?  Are you alright?"  

"Oh, Princess Piper love, aye, I was just indulging in a spot of water works."  Prudence gave her a little smile wiping the tears away with the back of her hands.  "Was there something amiss?"  

"Aye, it's Princess Pheona, we can not coax her to speak, and she just sits and stares."  

"What are you sure?"  

"Aye, she will only move when bidden however the rest of the time…'  

"Tis shock, come take me to Princess Pheona."  Prudence she was still in a dressing gown and frowned.  When had she dawned this?  She barely even remembered the journey let alone changing her clothes.  She then forgot as concern for her younger sister took over.  

The child was seated in a big chair at the Lord 's Table.  She was staring straight ahead, not paying any attention to anything around her.  

"Come now child wilt thee not try a bit of this."  A matronly looking servant was offering Princess Pheona a bit of bread soaked in honey.  Princess Pheona just stared ahead of her ignoring the offering.  

"She's been this way since last eventide." Lord Andrew told Prudence   as she  neared the table.  

"Then there hath been no change."  

"Nay, she just stares, it's as if she tis no longer alive, though hr heart still beats."  

"Perhaps the shock was greater than we proposed?"  Princess Piper asked.  

"That tis a possibility but first lets see if perhaps she'll respond to me."  Prudence said and moved to kneel before her sister.  

"Hello love, are you feeling better?"  There was no response.  Not even a move of the eyes, no awareness as she just stared right ahead.  "Li honey, can you tell me what tis amiss?"  

This time Princess Pheona did look at her, there was a dull look to her eyes,. As if she just didn't care.  Prudence knew she'd seen them kill their mother and nanny, she wondered if she'd retreated within herself for her own protection.  

"Princess Piper, where is Princess Paige?"  

"She is still abed, the power drain must have been more than her little body had been ready for."  

"That is a possibility, I believe that the events of last night were too much for Princess Pheona as well."  

"Perhaps mother had herbs that twould assist her back from her shock?"  Princess Piper asked and Prudence thought about that a long moment, perhaps she was right, their mother had kept her past a secret however she like many had a herbery.  Perhaps she would have something to remedy Princess Pheona's melancholia.  

"Alright, Lord Andrew do you think you can take me to retrieve it?"  

"Perhaps it will do better for I to go."  Princess Piper said quietly.  

"Nay, you hath seen enough…'  

"I think it tis true, you shall go."  Lord Andrew told Prudence who nodded and when he spoke again she blushed.  "However mayhap you should change from your dressing gown first?"  

"My lord!"  The still sitting servant burst aghast.  

"Tis alright Agnes as we are to be wed I shall see her in much the same state for the rest of our days."  

"Tis that so?"  Princess Piper asked looking to her elder sister for confirmation

"In truth this tis the first even I hath heard of the matter."  

"That twould be my doing, with all that's been going on I have not had the chance to broach the question."  

"Tis that so?  Well, hath thee not thought that mayhap I shall not wish to wed with you my lord?"  Prudence asked sweetly.  

"Ah, and there is the Princess we all know and love."  Prince Leo grinned joining the group.  

"Highness you may go and take yourself to the lake." Prudence began sweetly.  "And deposit yourself in the bottom."  

"Such words from a princess?"  He smiled faining hurt.  In truth he was looking at Princess Piper, trying to see if she was alright.  

"Aye, one with a razor sharp tongue."  Princess Piper laughed at the banter.  It was good to see Prudence felt a little more herself.  

"Alright, mayhap we should be going back to the palace for those herbs."  Prudence told Lord Andrew who nodded.  

"Tis a sound idea.  The young man said and they left Princess Piper and Prince Leo in charge of their younger sisters.  

***  

As they rode through the forest connecting Lord Andrew's land to that of the palace the serenity of the woods gave no sign  of the previous night's violence.  Prudence wasn't even sure what was to come next.  True Lord Hawthorn had said they were to wed but how if he never asked?  Now he had not to worry about either her father or Lord Samuel.  It struck Prudence she'd also have to take care of her sisters.  Oh Goddess, how could she do it?  She herself was barely out of the schoolroom.  Well, if she wed with Lord Andrew she'd have plenty of help.  By looking over at him she thought he looked as if he'd make a stern but loving father.  

Then there was the fact that he was not hard on the eyes, with his dark good looks and winsome smile.  Nay, he'd not be such a bad catch at all.  

"Your quiet this morning?"  

"I am thinking."  Prudence said distractedly.  

"Oh, about Last eventide?"  He asked hoping she'd say more.  Sure she had good reason to be quiet, she'd lost her parents and many of those she'd grown up with and was now saddled with her three sisters but he knew her enough to know to handle the next few days she'd need her spine.  She'd shown it a bit ago when they'd been bantering but now he hoped she'd not slip into hopelessness.   

"Nay, I have been trying to decide what my sisters and I shall do now."  Prudence replied glancing over at him.  

"Highness," Lord Andrew began taking a deep breath, "Since we have a few moments, I truly was meaning to ask for your hand.  Tis true you do not have to except for I shall still aid yee and your sisters.  However I think we shall do well together."  

"In truth I was thinking along the same lines."  Prudence admitted solemnly and he looked at her a long minute before smiling slightly.  

"Were yee now?"  

"A smug one are you my lord?"  She asked amused.  

"Only when I have a good reason."  

"Aye, I do think we are well suited."  Prudence smiled even as the palace's outer walls came into sight.  

Lord Andrew hoped the people sent to clean the carnage from the night before had done as they were bid and now it would be safe for them to enter the keep.  

TBC

***  

Well?  I know it's not exactly a romantic proposel but just wait, they've only really known each other for about one night.  As for action, just hang in there, it's coming.  PLZ R&R.


	10. ANOTHER ATTACK

Chapter 9. Distruction

"Lord Andrew!"  One of the workmen shouted and the man found his steward coming their way.  He looked both exhausted and a mess and Lord Andrew just hoped he had good news.  

"Mathews?"  He asked and the man nodded him away from Prudence.  Frowning Lord Andrew cast his companion a glance and she Nodded.  He then dismounted and went off a ways.  Not so far that he couldn't watch her but just far enough so she'd not hear their exchange.  ``

"We've taken care of the servants and peasants killed during the siege but there is still the King and Queen."  The freckled faced man told Lord Andrew wearily and Lord Andrew wondered just how much of the work his man had done on his own.  True Mathews was a peasant by birth but he was a hard worker by nature.  

"They shall have a state funeral.  I will see to it.  Hath Yee treated those injured?"  Lord Andrew inquired and his man nodded once more.  

"Aye, there were not many of the soldiers left."  The Stuart explained grimly.   

"Aye, what of the cleaning?"  Lord Andrew understood the situation they were facing and knew that being straight forward with his man was the best way to deal with this.  

"The women from the village hath finished the hall and the royal chambers."  Mathews went on with his report.  

"And the herbery?"  Lord Andrew asked glancing over at Prudence who was looking at the palace itself.  He wondered what i9t had to be like, seeing her home after such blood had been shed, and yet he knew.  

"My lord?"  Mathews asked in concern.  

"Princess Pheona has gone into shock.  We may need some herbs to treat her."  Lord Andrew didn't have to explain but his long time Stuart had not said a word against this task so he felt he owed him this at least.  

"I see what of the other princesses?"  Mathews asked a frown marring his weathered features 

"They are fine.  How long do Yee think it will be before the rest of the palace is finished?"  

"Two days."  

"Alright, send word when it is finished."  Lord Andrew told his man who nodded.  

"Aye my Lord."  

"Very good now about the herbery?" Lord Andrew asked again.  

"We have not had a chance."  Mathews made a harried gesture with his hands.  

"Alright, well I can give Yee a few minutes; go see how bad it is."  Lord Andrew instructed generously.  

"Aye."  With that the little man scuttled off.  

"Well?"  Prudence asked as he returned to her side to offer her a hand down.  

"All is under control.  My people hath buried most of the dead.  I've given the order for a state funeral for your parents."  Lord Andrew explained and she nodded gravely.  

"Thank Yee my Lord, it has been a very hard time and Yee hath been a Goddess sent."  She even managed a smile.  

"Well, I take care of those in trouble."  

"Then Yee are a champion of the people?"  Prudence asked a brow raised in question and he was the one to smile.  

"I would not go as far as to say that."  He said and she knew she'd have laughed if this were not such a sad occasion.  Lord Andrew was truly a charmer.  

"Hmm…"  She said thoughtfully.  

"Now when shall we set the service?"  He asked.  

"This afternoon."  She told him and he nodded.  

"Aye, I shall see about talking to the priest."  

"Very good."  She nodded.  

"The herbery tis safe."  Mathews said when he returned and Lord Andrew turned back to Prudence.  

"Alright highness?"  

"Let us go."  

***   

The small work hut was silent; the only sign of the nights violence was the shambles of several of the plants. 

"Oh my heavens…"  Prudence breathed in horror.  She'd never seen it like this.  Her mother was always so meticulous.  There was rarely even a leaf out of its casing.  

"Highness?"  Lord Andrew asked and she remembered the man at her side.  

"I do not know if the items I shall need are still here."  She only said.  He didn't need to know her true distress.  

"Well, why don't we see?"  He offered and she knew it was what would have to be done.  Still as she moved forward she felt as if she were disturbing a tomb.  

***  

"Highness should Yee Not eat?"  Leo coaxed the young girl.  The servant was still having no luck.  She'd not had any since Prudence's departure and from what they'd said she'd not had any before either.  

"Tis no good.  She will not take a bite."  Agnes said tisking the child.  

"The shock hath been too great."  Princess Piper said shaking her pretty head.  

"Well, perhaps time is the answer."  The prince mused.  

"I do Not know, mayhap Prudence and Lord Andrew will find something to aide her."  

"King Benjamin what's going on?"  Prince Leo asked seeing the older man being half carried in by two men.  

"The villains hath taken my keep."  The king gasped.  

"What are Yee sure?"  Prince Leo asked frowning.  What was going on now?  

"They killed mother." Came another voice and they found Prince Coleridge standing not far away.  He too looked the worse for ware, bruises marring his face and a wound oozing blood from his hand.  

"Prince Coleridge?"  Princess Piper was surprised to see the young man.  He was her own years but now looked so young.  

"How can this be?  We killed Sedric."  Prince Leo asked frowning.  

"There must hath been more than just he and Winterford."  King Benjamin said grimly.  

"Mount up!"  Prince Leo shouted and men went running.  

TBC

***  

Well?  What do you think?  Do you think you see where the story is heading?  PLZ RR and let me know what you think.   


	11. Here we go again

Chapter 10 Here we go aagain

"What of the princess's?  We can't just leave them here unprotected."  The king said frowning as he shook off his men.  He had to go, this was his fight and he'd be there to destroy the infidel's who'd dared attack his kingdom and those of his friends.  

"'There are knights."  Prince Leo said and King Benjamin shook his head.  

"Were knights enough to protect the palace?"  Prince Coleridge spoke up and Prince Leo looked to him.  The younger male looked both angry and determined.  He knew too he was right.  

"We shall be here."  Princess Piper said with a little smile on her face.  

"Aye and Prince Coleridge Yee should stay as well."  His father told him.  

"Nay they killed my mother."  The young man shook his head wildly.  

"Yee shall stay, Yee know not what we now face."  King Benjamin told his son adding.  "In addition Yee should keep watch for an attack here.  If they know that we are all allied then they may come here as well."  

"Fine."  Prince Coleridge knew that was true and if his father had to watch out for him he might become a true orphan this morrow.  

"Princess Piper listen I think it best to put a protection on the keep."  Prince Leo said and she shook her head.  

"Prince Leo, I am not as strong as Prudence."  The second eldest princess told the prince.  

"Nay, but I am, with your power and that of your two sisters we should be able to work the spell."  Prince Leo told her and Princess Piper nodded.  She went to get Princess Paige and Pheona but the seven year old was still not responding.  With new clarity Princess Piper remembered her silence the prior night.  She'd not been speaking when they had chanted down Sedric or using her gifts.  

"She tis not able to do this."  Princess Piper told Prince Leo who nodded, in understanding.  

"Right then let us go behind yonder tapestry."  He said and she   gathered up Paige and they went.  

"Ancient power we call to thee, here the voices of the three."  Prince Leo began.  

"Lives hath been taken, homes hath been destroyed."  Princess Piper pitched up the chant.  

"We ask for your power to guard and protect all left behind.  The three remaining keeps and their people."  Prince Leo continued.  

"Give us this power and lend to those from each holding, keep them from darkness and harms way."  They finished.  

***  

"What hath happened to her?"  Prince Coleridge asked the servant when he noticed that the three left the immediate area leaving the little girl with the old woman.  

"The princess hath had a bit of a shock."  The old woman told him.  

"She saw her mother dispatched." King Benjamin told his son.  

"Oh," Prince Coleridge didn't know what to say.  He knew it had to have scared her; it had scared him to see his mother struck down.  Yet he was a man so he could handle it.  

"That tis one more reason why Yee must stay Prince Coleridge, she needs someone here with her."  The king said.  

"Aye, she is not well."  The old woman said adding.  'To truth most likely she tis daft."    The old servant agreed.

"Go then," Prince Coleridge said feeling the sudden urge to strike her for her insolence.  The girl was just in chock.  He also felt a pang, seeing her there like that with the hag speaking so of the child.  There was just something about those brown eyes that had him moving forward.  

"Highness…"  

"Leave us; you are not needed here in this now."  He told the old woman.  

"Nay my prince she needs…'  

"I shall see to her wants."  He told her and gave her a glare that would one day fell hoards.  The woman got to her feet and bowed scuttling off.   He didn't not pay attention simply moving to the princess's side and sitting.  

***  

Princess Piper kept Princess Paige by her side as she watched the men readying to leave. She'd met many a male living in the palace but none as unusual as the prince.  She watched Prince Leo speaking low to his horse and thought they were rather alike.  Both man and charger were proud and both had something dark about them.  Yet she knew neither were for her to fear.  

"Highness?"  Princess Piper called to him before he could mount.  

"Princess?"  The prince asked a brow raised in question.  

"May the Goddess protect you?"  She said and he nodded.  

"And you."  He returned with the flash of a brilliant and slightly dangerous smile. Then he was leaving the area to join the other men.  

Watching until they rode out she turned to go back inside.  Then a thought struck her.  She should fill her sister n.  Prudence would be in danger until she knew the situation and then too she'd have to watch.  

***  

"Any luck?"  Lord Andrew asked Prudence and she shook her head.  

"Nay my lord, I hath found only base herbs, nothing to help my sister."  There was fatigue edging into her voice and he wondered just how much more she could truly take.  

"Fear not lady we shall find some way to…"  He bean somberly but her eyes snapped open wide.  

"Prudence!"  The shout went through her mind like an archer's arrow.  

"Princess Piper?"  She asked using her mental voice, fear gripping her all the time.  

"Yes, listen the king's keep hath been breached."  By the urgency in her tone Prudence knew this twas very bad.  

"Nay…  Injuries?" She asked and waited breath bated.  

"The queen."  Princess Piper sent calming slightly.  

"Alright, keep the others safe if Yee can and…'  Prudence began torn between going to protect her sisters and finding an aide for Liz.  

"The prince and I hath spread a protection spell encompassing all of us.  If the attacker is as Sedric we shall be alright."  Princess Piper told her sounding normal once more.  

"Very good, we shall return as soon as possible."  

"Prudence?"  Lord Andrew was asking and she looked to him.  

"Lord Andrew, the king's keep was taken, the queen died."  

"We ought return."  

"Nay, they hath cast a protection over all keeps involved.  We have to find a way to save Pheona."  Prudence told him and went back to her work.  

"Alright, we shall keep looking."  He said after a minute of watching her work.  

"That tis what yee think infidels."  Came a snarl and both Prudence and Lord Andrew whirled to find a form the princess knew well standing in the doorway.  

"Matilda, I thought yee would have been killed."  Prudence said in surprise and would have gone to her mother's hand maiden but she saw the glowing red look in her old eyes.  

"Nay highness, the three protect their agents."  Matilda said easily.  

"The three?"  Prudence asked frowning, were there three?  If there then two were dead.  

"That, yee shall never know lady, for yee shall never leave this place." the old woman smiled and with a wave of her hand the door was sealed.   Then the walls were aflame.  

"Prudence!"  Lord Andrew shouted and Prudence knew she had to get him out first, before she found out the truth of this whole matter.  

"I have to destroy her!" She shouted knowing the demonic creature could not herself harm them but those flames could.  Still she had to destroy this monster.  

"No!  She'll kill you!"  Lord Andrew shouted even as he saw the white light in her blue eyes.  

"Nay, I shall be the killer!"     Prudence said and raised a hand towards Lord Andrew.  "Powers of goodness, powers of light here my voice now as I fight.  The darkness hath trapped us here in this place; remove my mate to his own space!"  

"Prudence no!"  Was all she heard as he dematerialized.  

"Ahhh the little witch hath feelings for the mortal, how sweet."  The old hag snickered and Prudence snarled.  

"Enough Matilda yee were the insider for the attack!"  Prudence shouted knowing she had little time.  Soon, the room would fall in on them and there would never be hope for Liz.  

"Aye Lady, twas me."  The traitor smiled sweetly.  "Twas easy too, all I had do was look as your mother's woman and…"  With that the form shifted into a skeletal image much like Sedric.  

"Good, tis time to finish this."  Prudence said and closed her mind to all but the demonic one as she felt her lips moving in a soundless chant.  

"Foolish witch yee have not the power to defeat the likes of me.  I am the…"  

Prudence knew that she needed answers but could she get them before the being killed her?  

TBC  

***  

Yay cole finally makes an appearance.  not htat I odn't like Pru and Andy but Pi/L and Ph/C are my faves.    In any event let me know what you think.  


	12. Breaking Through

Chapter 13 breaking through

"No!"  The shout of alarm had the great hall going still.  It was Princess Piper who approached the lord of the manner.  

"My Lord?"  She asked frowning."  "What hath happened?"  

"Piper you have to help her."  He was there, holding the girl's arms, and she felt it start, the shaking, the coughing and alarm truly hit the princess.   "One of your mother's ladies was a creature, she trapped us but Prudence sent me away."  

"Oh heavens, we might not have the power to help her…"Piper said frightfully.  She knew that of them all only Prudence had fully come into her full powers, if she tried she might not be able to do this.  She then frowned, her mother once said...  "Gather my sisters to me."  She ordered the lord who called for the two girls.  

***  

"Who are the three?"  Prudence demanded but the demon just laughed and began to fly about her, swooping in low to try and tare at her hair and clothing with its talons.  

"Winged creature of the night!"  Prudence began the words just popping into her mind.  "tis clipped yee be…"  

***  

Prince Coleridge sat there just listening to the room around them as he tried to think what he'd want someone to say to him if he were a little girl such as princess Pheona.  

"Do you know I wish I had known your mother better?"  He said at last adding.  "By all tale she was a good woman." Nothing, but had he really expected a miracle?  He tried to think what to say next but couldn't come up with anything.  Then as he watched the people moving about he had a thought.  "This hall mjust be smaller than yours.'  Her head turned and he went on.  "The servents move like ghosts at home so this seems to be utter chaos.   

It was a little surprising when Princess Pheona nodded in agreement.  Perhaps he could find the words after all.  

"You know it must have been hard, to see them kill her, when I saw my mother struck down…' Unbidden the image of his own mother came to mind and he felt ill.  He could see the blood and the blade…  

Belatedly he felt the soft hand on his arm and looked up.  Pheona was looking at him, sympathy in her soft eyes.  He realized that for some reason the creator had taken both of their mother's for a reason, and maybe they were right in a way.  If not for this could he have changed her blank stare to this?  

"Pheona you must come Piper needs your aide."  Lord Andrew called and as if needing the support she looked to Coleridge.  He saw her fear and knew what he had to do.  Nodding he rose, leading her to where Piper was drawing the circle on the ground.  

"Yee shall be fine, just do what she bids."  He coaxed and she nodded and turned to her sister, only then releasing his hand.  

"Alright we have to save Prudence so I need your powers."  Princess Piper told the two younger girls.  

"Mine."  Paige asked her tiny voice crackly with sleep.  

"Aye love, I'll just borrow them for a bit."  

"Aye." The child nodded and Piper turned to Pheona who was waiting silently where Prince Coleridge had left her.  Piper noted his position and would have smiled in any other circumstances.  He looked like a protective brother, not that they'd had one but she'd seen enough to know how they'd act. 

"Alright Pheona, Yee must stand here."  Piper said pointing and Pheona moved to the spot.  Then she had the younger girls join hands about her.  

"Take My Powers, Blessed Be," Piper began and as the circle began to glow she knew it was working, she could feel the air changing.  "Multiply Their Strength by Three."  Piper finished and the whirlwind of light began to spin from the little ones and then in a flash Piper felt it encompassing her.  

"Did it work?"  Lord Andrew asked and Piper turned to him with a nod as she then closed her eyes and was gone.  

***  

"And let me be!"  Prudence knew even as she finished the words that the flames would have her and still she knew she had to try and get answers from the demon thing.  She raised both hands, calling.  

"Traitorous eyes, look unto thee..."  

"May they soon extinguished be." The new voice joined in and Prudence saw then her sister illuminated by the blaze about them.  

"Bend your will to the power with in me" Prudence picked up and then slowly her sister added.  

"Eye of earth, energy disburse!"  And in a single flash the demon was no more and the blaze about them slowly dying.  

"Tis better now."  Prudence said quietly as she felt her body starting to shake.  She knew this was neither the time nor place to break down so took a grip on her wayward emotions.  

"Aye, shall we do what we came here to do?"  Princess Piper asked looking about them in disgust.  

***  

A mere fifteen minutes passed, during which the sisters moved aside singed roots and other charred items and yet they found nothing. 

"I don't honestly know how anything survived the fire."  Princess Piper said tossing a charred peace of material, one she thought she recognized from one of her mother's gardening gowns.  In another time or place she might take more time to look it over but not now, they were on a mission. 

"Aye, yet knowing mother she would have put a safety on it, to keep it from…"  Prudence agreed thoughtfully as she moved the remains of a work bench to one side.  

"How about a trap door?"  Princess Piper asked and Prudence turned slowly then seeing the large cedar chest her sister had found.   She knew it had to be it, for there was nay a mark showing what it had been through.  

"Aye, that would be it." She said finally and then they were both kneeling before it.  "I believe we might need help opening it."  

"Tis true, did you and Lord Andrew come with an escort?"  Princess Piper asked and Prudence nodded.  

"Aye,   though I'm sure our demonic friend saw to them."  She said, with the certain knowledge anyone who'd have performed such atrocious deeds would not have left such a detail to chance.  

"Aye you're most likely right."  Princess Piper said and despite her skirts rocked back on her heels.  She tried to think over their options, what could they now do?  She wondered if the powers she'd borrowed and that of her sister would be enough to open it.  "How about this power of ours?  Twould it not be of some aide?"  

"Wait just a moment, Princess Piper how prey tell did you come here, I know your power tis not enough for such a feet."  Prudence said frowning.  

"Oh, I borrowed those of the others."  Princess Piper said quietly and Prudence looked at her sister a long minute.  

"Wait, then Princess Pheona was able to speak?"  Prudence asked but her new hope fell as Princess Piper shook her head and explained what had happened.  

"Well then, since you have the extra energy mayhap we can transport it back to the manner."  

"Aye, twas what I was thinking."  

"Well then, we need a spell…"

TBC  

***  

A.N. I wanted to say to all of the C/Ph fans I did add slightly more to this chapter of those two, however as I said when this tale began, this is just the first volume; it was to mainly be of Prudence.  Then in the second will be P/L and the third will be Pa/G. Still I need my own fix of the second two so there it is.  Rest assured that prince Leo shall return soon enough and things will get more interesting.  


	13. A safe Return

Author's note: Sorry about the long wait, I have had trouble with this and one of the other fic's I'm working on, along with some original stories.  

Chapter 14 A Safe Return 

Back at Hawthorn keep Prince Cole and Princess Pheona were seated side by side, his hand on hers, as if in some sort of comforting that none but the two understood.  They'd not said a word since Princess Piper had gone to help Prudence but now as they waited, Paige at their feet and Lord Andrew pacing the rushes, she looked to the prince. 

As if she could not physically speak she made a gesture to him, then to the table as if asking if he was hungry.  

"Nay, I am well as I am princess."  He replied and Princess Pheona nodded then getting to her feet and moving to Lord Andrew.  She stood before him, forcing him to stop in his tracks.  

"Princess Pheona?"  He asked a little surprised.  True most of his thoughts were with Prudence but now, looking at the seven year old it struck him that something had happened during the power transfer.  It was as if she'd grown much younger and yet was still the girl who'd been scarred by all she'd been through and seen of late.  

Princess Pheona made a gesture to Paige and he looked over to where Prince Cole was now holding the four year old.  The little one was sucking her thumb and Prince Cole was watching her little face.  Only then did it strike him how odd it was that Prince Cole, a  prince of only four and ten was so at home with the children.  It was as the Lord above had gifted Prince Cole with such a gift.  Now, he had to be glad for it.  Both Paige and Princess Pheona were hurt and as worried as he.  They needed someone who could be there for them.  He wasn't himself good with children.  Not that he disliked them; it was just the opposite he'd just had to grow up so fast himself, so he didn't always know how to act around them.  

"They are well."  He said not asking and she still nodded as if answering a question.  Then she was pointing to him.  "You're worried for me?"  He asked a little taken aback by the very idea.  

Princess Pheona nodded simply, taking his hand she pulled him to sit and then she was clapping her hands as if trying to get a servant's attention.  He understood and called to one of the kitchen women.  

As Princess Pheona gestured to the empty goblet on the table and an empty trencher the servant looked to Lord Andrew.  

'My Lord?"  

"Bring some wine, bread and cheese."  He ordered and Princess Pheona nodded with a smile.  

***  

From where he sat atop his steed Prince Leo scanned the palace now ablaze.  They'd been too late. The place had been gutted.  

"What do you say highness?"  Prince Leo asked the king.  

"Spread out!  Bring any solder left alive to me!"  King Benjamin bellowed and they were moving, not actually going into the palace but scanning the areas.  

***  

As the glow began to emanate from the center of the great hall Princess Pheona, Lord Andrew, Prince Cole and Paige were on their feet, as if expecting a threat.  Lord Andrew was shoving Princess Pheona behind him as Prince Cole set Paige at his own back.  

Then within mere seconds the glow died down and there stood Princess Piper and Prudence, the trunk between them.  

Lord Andrew didn't think, he simply ran to Prudence, scooping her into a tight embrace, mindless of those still about them.  

"You were not hurt then?"  He demanded scanning her face for any pain.  

"Nay my lord, I told yee I'd not be."  She smiled a little and was stunned when his mouth claimed hers in a kiss which was almost brutal in its intensity.  

"Come along."  Prince Cole told Princess Pheona as he once more lifted Paige into his arms and was carrying the little one back to where they'd been seated.  

"All ok?"  Paige asked looking to Princess Pheona who nodded to her and then took her from Prince Cole's grip.  

"Aye," Prince Cole smiled to Princess Pheona as if agreeing with her.  

"Good, me tired."  Paige said laying her cheek against Princess Pheona's neck and promptly dropping off into sleep.  

***  

"My lord, are such things not improper?"  Prudence teased Lord Andrew who smiled down at her, still unable to believe she was there, in one piece.  

"To the devil with proper, you nearly scared the hair off my head woman."  Lord Andrew gave Prudence a gentle shake.  

"Why my lord it is odd that yee shall feel so strongly about such as me after not but one day."  

"Well, perhaps yee have bewitched me?"  He asked and she laughed shaking her head and hugging him close.  It was odd indeed but it just felt so right, as if things were finally right, for the first time all day.  

***  

Princess Piper didn't feel as though things wee right, her thoughts as she knelt by the trunk were of Prince Leo.  Where was he?  What had happened?  She remembered her powers and closing her eyes tried to focus on him.  The image that met her eyes had them flying open.  

"Prudence!"  

TBC  

***  

PLZ let me know what you think, should I continue?  If so what do you think should happen next?  I'm open for suggestions. 


	14. Books and battles

Chapter 13 books and battles

"Piper, Piper love, what is it?"  

"It's an ambush!"  The younger princess cried in terror.  

"What?"  Lord Andrew was asking with a frown as he too moved to the young woman.  

"The third is there and…"  Tears streamed from her eyes.  "We have to save them!"  She was saying as she looked to her older sister still in Lord Andrew's arms.  

*** 

"What?" Prince Coleridge asked Princess Pheona who had gone to the trunk and was trying to lift its heavy lid.  She motioned to him then to it and back franticly and he got the message.  

"Lord Andrew help me open it." the prince said and the nobleman knelt beside the prince and did as he was bid.  

"Pheona what is it?"  Prudence moved to her little sister who was then diving into the large chest obviously looking for something.  

"What is she doing?" Princess Piper asked confused.  

"I don't know."  Prudence said but something was happening, something was building.  Then Princess Pheona was tugging at something wrapped in a dusty red cloth.  

"Here."  Prince Coleridge said taking it from her and then he was laying it atop the large table.  

"The book of enchantments…"  Prudence breathed and Princess Piper nodded.  

Princess Pheona nodded and began to turn the pages just as hastily.  

"What is she looking for?"  Lord Andrew asked and Prudence moved closer until she saw the page at which her little sister was pointing.  

"It's a summoning spell."  She said and Princess Piper nodded.  

"Aye tis that it is."  Prince Coleridge was smiling at Princess Paige as he rested a hand on Princess Pheona's shoulder.  Who said she was addled after all she'd seen?  

"Well now I do believe we might just be able to help Prince Leonardo after all."  Lord Andrew smiled.  

"Lets hurry there tis not much time left."  Princess Piper was saying as she gathered the listed ingredients from the trunk and mixing them in the small [to also in the box.  When they were ready Prudence and Princess Piper stood over the bowl Princess Piper and the others looking on.  

"Last of the three

Darkest of the dwellers

Here this now,

Stop your treachery

And by this vow

Show here your power

For once and now "

Prince Coleridge was thrusting Princess Pheona behind him as the ground began to rumble, as a deep crimson light emanated from the bowl.  Lord Andrew would have done the same but from the power of the sisters he'd already seen he knew they needed to be as one in this.  

Princess Pheona shrank behind Prince Coleridge and he felt it, and turned slightly so he could see her, she was hugging Princess Paige.  He then pulled them to his side; half shielding them and half letting them see the end to this nightmare.  

"You witches dare call on me!?"  The bluish winged creature bellowed in outrage.  "Know yee not who yee deal with for I am the one who call to thee you will here with me."  

"Nay yee are here at our bidding and you shall now face our Rath."  Princess Piper growled in an odd voice none had heard from the second daughter of the kingdom.  

"Oh two women with two little children surely yee must be joking.  I am dark and Rath I shall shred your soul until it be dust in my pipe."  The creature began to spin around the room, shredding stone pallets, tables and much of the tapestries.  

"Nay yee shall not!" Came a new light storm as it whipped about the room reestablishing all the demonic beast had destroyed.  Then it stood before the monster.  

"The light one."  The evil being hissed.  

"Aye, and now your executioner."  With that Prince Leonardo joined the two princess's and they began the chants.  

"Power of goodness,

Powers of light,

Destroy this villain on this night!"

"Nooooo Ahhh!"  Light began shoot through the demon, and fire erupted from its core incinerating the being as it went.  

"For our mother!"  Prudence shouted angrily as yet another whole of light began in its right wing.  

"And my mother!"  Cole added to the shouts as he hugged the two he kept close.  

"And all those you hath destroyed!"  Princess Piper shouted and the demon was nearly gone.  

"Nooooooo!" And it was over as the fire ball took the last of the demonic trio.  

"I do believe tis over."     Prudence said and Princess Piper nodded as Lord Andrew came to join her.  

"Aye at last it is."  H smiled at her.  

"Thank the heavens."  Princess Piper nodded and was surprised when she felt the arms come around her body.  She then found herself in Prince Leonardo's arms.  

"Highness?"  She asked and found herself staring up in to his tanned face, his blue eyes darkening as he bent and pressed his lips to hers in a chased kiss.  

"I believe it is time we too talk."  He told her gently.  

"Aye perhaps it is."  Lord Andrew said looking at the two.  

"You two are alright?"  Prince Coleridge asked and Princess Pheona nodded and so did the small bundle huddled in her young arms.  

TBC  

***  

Hmm, wonder what the epilogue will hold?  If you want to know plz let me know.  


	15. epilogue

Author's note: I'd like to say thank you to those of you who have read this story through till the end.  I know the chapters haven't always been that great and that they were more than not few and far between.  

Epilogue

Three weeks later

"I present to you her majesty Queen Prudence."  All in the hall knelt and the men placed their hands over their heart swearing their fealty.  She nodded in regal acceptance and from where he stood King Andrew smiled, Aye, she was a very proper queen.  None would ever suspect what lye beneath her silk visage.  Nay, they'd not for she was her mother's daughter.   

It still surprised him how much he'd come to care for the woman who now turned to him, She was just so incredible.  In the four cenights since the end of the trio he'd come to both know and love this woman.  Not that he'd not at first sight that night of the assault but in the time he'd spent with her he'd learned she was well learned and had a great many opinions.  True they did not usually agree but that made things all the more interesting.  That was why he thanked the Lord every morning at mass and every evening for giving Prudence into his life and keeping. 

***  

From where they stood Princess Piper  smiled as did Prince Leonardo.  With all that had happened it had been decided that they'd not all stay together.  With Princess Pheona's and Princess Paige's powers bound they'd be safer away from the palace.  That was why Princess Piper was going to attend a finishing academy for the finest young women.  The betrothal between the fourteen year old princess and Prince Leonardo was made and upon her eighteenth birthday they were to wed.  

Princess Pheona was going to live with King Benjamin and his household.  This decision was made as much for her safety as because he was truly the only one who completely understood her.  This was good for she still had not regained her voice.  

As for the littlest princess, Princess Paige was to live with a couple in the village; they had a child her age and thus would care well for her.  None were to know she was even a princess.  The family knew and so would help keep the secret. Yet the people outside of the circle would believe she'd perished in the seage that killed the king and queen. As for their powers upon their sixteenth birthdays' they'd be unbound and training would begin.  

As the apparition slowly faded she knew it was all going to be fine, her precious eldest child was on the road to happiness with a man who would rule at her side and not dominate her.  All was as it should be.  

The end

*** 

Ok, maybe it's not the best ending but I was doing some free writing and listening o Mozart, it's just what I came out with.  

Be sure to look for volume two, it will naturally be Piper's turn.  


End file.
